In general, people tend to socialize over beverages. In a typical scenario, when a beverage is emptied, people seek an attendant's help to refill the beverage or place an order for a different beverage. For the person, it may seem annoying to repeatedly reach out to the attendant for placing an order. For example, in a restaurant or bar, a user may place an order for a drink. Soon after the drink is consumed, the user has to contact concerned person to order the same type of drink or a different type of drink. The user may be displeased by frequent interaction with the attendant. Also, when a different attendant attends the user, the attendant may not know the type of beverage the user has consumed. Also, the attendant cannot suggest any beverage without prior knowledge of the users' choice of beverage.
Current technology provides ways to place an order through a user interface associated with a table the user is seated in. However, the user may have to constantly make use of the user interface to place a new order. In some scenarios, for example a bar, a user may consume alcohol and may not be able to use the user interface efficiently. In another example, an aged user may not be able to use the complex features presented in the user interface. Also, there does not exist a device to intelligently identify the beverage consumed by a user and inform concerned personnel to attend the user on requirement.